The GreenyWorld Multi Series
The GreenyWorld Multi, (or TGWM for short), is the series of video games. The Game was first released in 2001. Games ''The GreenyWorld Multi 2002'' (2001) The GreenyWorld Multi 2002 (or simply known as TGWM 2002) is an action-platform video game developed by "Balls" and published by Fox Interactive. It was released for PlayStation 2, Gamecube and Xbox in 2001. The Nintendo 64, Dreamcast, And Playstation versions of the game were planned, but they were cancelled. ''The GreenyWorld Multi 2003'' (2002) The GreenyWorld Multi 2003 (or simply known as TGWM 2003) is a sequel to The GreenyWorld Multi 2002. The game was developed by "Balls" and published by Fox Interactive. It was released in 2002 for PlayStation 2, Xbox and Nintendo GameCube. ''The GreenyWorld Multi 2006'' (2005) The GreenyWorld Multi 2006 (or simply known as TGWM 2006) is the third installment in The GreenyWorld Multi Series. it was developed by "Balls" and published by Fox Interactive. The game was released for the Gizmondo, PSP, GameCube, Xbox 360, Xbox, PS2 And NAS in 2005. ''The GreenyWorld Multi 2009'' (2008) The GreenyWorld Multi 2009 (or simply known as TGWM 2009) is the fourth installment in The GreenyWorld Multi Series. it was developed by "Balls" and published by 20th Century Fox Games. The game was released for PlayStation 3, Playstation Portable, Xbox 360, Wii, PC and Nintendo DS in 2008. ''The GreenyWorld Multi 2016'' (2015) On June 27, 2011, A game planned by The GreenyWorld Multi Series. Chris Shaw will come back to direct it. Gameplay The game includes a multiplayer mode, where up to four players can compete against each other in seven different minigames with their own custom rules: Beach, Raptor, Heist, War, Tank, Race and Deathmatch. In Beach, some players assume the control of the Frenchies and must go up through the beach and into a waiting escape vehicle, while others must stop them by firing at them from fixed positions. Raptor involves players controlling characters and of course raptors in order to feed a baby dinosaur, while others play as cavemen that have to steal dinosaur eggs. Heist engrosses players in the robbery of a bank, where the goal is to retrieve a cash bag from the center of the level and run with it to the team's vault without being damaged. War can either be a traditional capture the flag mode or Total War, where players have to get the other teams gas canister and use it to release a chemical gas that annihilates the enemy. Similarly, in Tank players fight against each other by using tanks and grabbing chemical canisters that can release a lethal corrosive gas, destroying all the tanks that are outdoors. Race is a racing mode which provides two variations of the same course. Items can be acquired and used against opponents. Finally, there is a standard deathmatch mode, where players fight against each other in shooting style from a third-person perspective. Players can set a number of different options for each game, such as score limit, number of lives, and inclusion of optional bots. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:GreenyWorld Category:Cancelled Playstation 2 Games Category:Cancelled Xbox Games Category:Cancelled Nintendo Gamecube Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii Games Category:PC Games Category:PSP Games Category:Gizmondo Games Category:Cancelled SEGA Dreamcast Games Category:Cancelled Playstation Games Category:Cancelled Nintendo 64 Games Category:Franchises Category:Crossovers Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games